


Bundle of Joy

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Fic, Lack of Sleep due to BABY, M/M, Parenthood, Sleep, Sleepiness, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Frank never wants to leave this moment. This is everything he could ask for in life, and more.





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/gifts).



> because aloh made [this post](http://alohdark.tumblr.com/post/167313013265/all-i-want-right-now-is-non-powered-fratt-au-where) and i NEEDED to write it for her right away because i love her so much <3

This was perfect.

This was more than Frank could ever have asked for.

They were in bed; he lay on his side and Matt did too, they faced each other and lay so close that their heads were nestled together on the same pillow. Between their chests, their baby slept.  _ Their baby. _ They had a baby. Frank was a  _ dad. _ He couldn’t believe it.

He and Matt had a baby; a beautiful little baby girl, their little Rose, with eyes like a whole ocean and hair as black as night and cheeks blushing as red as her namesake. Yeah, she was adopted, but goddamn, she somehow looked a little bit like both of them.

He wondered what she’d look like when she was all grown up, if she’d still kind of look like them. He wondered if she’d be all soft lines and cute smiles and mild manners, like Matt; or if she’d be rough edges and angry frowns and brash action, like Frank. It didn’t matter much which she was, or if she was a mix of both, or even if she turned out to be something completely different. She was still their princess, no matter what.

God, she was beautiful like this. For once, they actually got her to fall asleep. They’d been up with her for Lord knows how long. Frank didn’t understand how something as small as her had  _ that much _ energy. But she  _ finally _ passed out after Matt got her fed and happy. He had freaked out slightly, silently waving his free arm around to get Frank’s attention, and Frank had ran over as quietly as he could and helped get her down on their bed. They would’ve put her in her crib, but that was all the way  _ over there _ and the bed was just  _ right here _ and they  _ did _ need to catch up on sleep after all.

Frank was happy to lie awake though, and just watch her. He never wanted to look away from her.

But Matt sighed softly in his sleep, and drew Frank’s attention. And shit...Frank didn’t want to look away from that sight either.

How the hell did he get this lucky? What did he do to deserve something  _ this _ good? Whatever it was, he was glad as hell he did it, because God knows where he’d be without Matt and their little Rose. He never thought it was possible to feel this much love at once; the moment he got to hold their little girl for the first time, though, he knew for damn sure. And he only got  _ more sure, _ every time he watched Matt with her, or held her for himself.

After he and Maria got divorced and all that...Frank didn’t think he’d ever love someone enough to do it all over again; y’know, the whole thing with getting married and shit? Thought he was done with all that after the shitshow he and Maria turned into. But Matt sure as hell loved proving him wrong. Frank had never really wanted kids before either, but yeah, Matt proved him wrong on that too.

And here they were; married, going on two years now, and a house in Queens, and a dog (Max was also currently passed out on the bed, curled up at their feet, ready to defend their princess from anything and everything because that dog worshiped that girl more than anything in the world), and  _ a baby, _ and Matt and Foggy’s firm was doing great, and Frank’s small construction company was starting to grow into its own, and...everything was absolutely perfect.

Rose made a soft little noise.

_ Oh, no...no, no, no, no! _

She spat out her pacifier and deafened Frank for a moment with a wail. Matt jerked awake.

“You stay.” Frank told him. “I’ll get her.”

Matt hummed. “’Kay...love you.” he muttered sleepily, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

“Love you too, Matty.” Frank said as he got up.

He scooped their little Rose into his arms, rocking her gently and petting her back. He sniffed her.

_ “Oh, Jesus!” _ he swore in slight disgust and headed for the changing table. “How can you be  _ so pretty, _ but make shits that smell  _ that bad? _ ”

Matt laughed behind him, and Rose cried in his arms.

Yeah. This was perfect, baby-shit and all.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, im a ho for soft frank


End file.
